General Black
General Black is a Gel-Shocker executive and a major antagonist in the final arc of the original Kamen Rider series. He was originally a high-ranking member of Geldam stationed in Africa and has the ability to become Hiruchameleon. He was portrayed by Matasaburō Niwa. History Kamen Rider Black was once an army official of the former Imperial Russia who quickly rose to the position of General when he was still young due to his cruel but effective tactics. Due to these tactics of torture and combat he struck fear into enemies and farmers of his country. After the fall of Imperial Russia, he was approached by the esoteric Buddhist group Geldam. Joining them, he went to Africa where he continued his terror campaign while keeping his uniform and position from the Russian army. He was later contacted by Shocker's Great Leader and went to Japan founding Gel-Shocker. Becoming Hiruchameleon who has ability to sucking blood by hugging human which later used to reviving Gel-Shocker Kaijin who already defeated by Double Rider, throwing leech which cause the target follow his order, and able turning himself become invisible. Later he fought the Double Riders on roller coaster and was defeated by their Rider Double Chop when turning invisible after weakened, reverts to his human form cursing the Double Rider and exploded. V3 Along with Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami, and Ambassador Hell. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Chugoku region. When Ambassador Hell captured by V3, he states Ambassador Hell is useless and waiting for Ambassador Hell execution until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Movie War 2010 Hiruchameleon is seen as a minor member of Super Shocker. He fought against Yuusuke Onodera, the A.R. Kamen Rider Kuuga, but he was quickly defeated. Let's Go Kamen Riders After a Shocker Grunt found a Cell Medal dropped by a time-traveling Ankh, General Black presented it to the Great Leader where it became the Shocker Core Medal and created the Shocker Greeed. With their new Greeed-Kaijin hybrid, Shocker was able to defeat the Kamen Riders, resulting in an altered timeline where Shocker achieved their goal of world dominion by 2011. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 In the alternate timeline created by Shocker using the History Modifying Machine to alter the flow of time so the Kamen Riders were defeated by Kamen Rider 3, General Black appears in the present as an executive of Shocker, which now dominates the entire globe. He disguised himself as Tobei Tachibana in order to lure Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos into a trap at the Hongo residence that supposedly housed a "Rider Town" where the Double Riders' brains were stored. Once Yuto had fallen into the trap and the Great Leader's spirit appeared, Black dropped the disguise and revealed his true form as Hiruchameleon. In the final battle, he was destroyed by Kamen Rider Mach's Full Throttle. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mutants Category:Parasite Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Strategic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Jingoists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:The Heavy Category:Fanatics Category:Anarchist Category:Minion Category:Monster Master Category:Supremacists Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Enforcer Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Saboteurs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Thrill-Seekers